ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Son of Smashy
Son of Smashy was a robot that competed in the Long Beach 1999 BattleBots event. It was a middleweight armed with a spring-loaded axe, built by Derek Young who would go on to build Pressure Drop and Complete Control. Son of Smashy won its division, going 5-0 and being one of five robots to have never been defeated in BattleBots (The others being Brutality, Devil's Plunger, Hoser'd and Karcas 2). However, it has been the only out of the five to be undefeated on TV and also the only one to have never lost a fight at all, as the other four have all lost at least one fight on non-BattleBots event. Robot History Son of Smashy's first fight was meant to be against GoldDigger but GoldDigger forfeited so it fought Ankle Biter. The fight started with the two robots driving around before Son of Smashy got in a couple of axe blows. Ankle Biter retaliated by slamming Son of Smashy in to the spikestrip but Ankle Biter was under Son of Smashy and got stuck. Son of Smashy fired the axe a few times and escaped from Ankle Biter's top. Ankle Biter escaped and drove at Son of Smashy, which started axing Ankle Biter. Both bots went near the kllsaws before running around. Ankle Biter ran into the spikestrip again as Son of Smashy stayed in the middle of the BattleBox. The two bots avoided each other again before Son of Smashy attacked Ankle Biter, which ran towards the spikes. Son of Smashy hit Ankle Biter again but Ankle Biter reversed away and hit the spikestrip. Ankle biter drove at Son of Smashy again, getting axed as it pushed the Canadian robot back before going into the spikestrip again. Ankle Biter lost drive in its left wheel at that point and Son of Smashy axed it before driving away. After a while, the drive in the left wheel came back and Ankle Biter drove at Son of Smashy. As it was being drove at, Son of Smashy hit Ankle Biter with the axe a few times. At point, the left wheel of Ankle Biter stopped again, leaving Ankle Biter going in circles again. After Ankle Biter had spun itself near the spikes, it turned to face Son of Smashy, which axed the wedge of Ankle Biter. This continued with Son of Smashy hitting the right wheel of Ankle Biter. After the saw was hit by the axe, Ankle Biter started smoking and Son of Smashy won by knockout. Deadblow was Son of Smashy's next opponent. The fight began with both robots driving at each other before Deadblow fired its axe and got it stuck behind Son of Smashy's axe. After a couple of minutes, the robots were separated and the fight resumed. As soon as the fight began again, Son of Smashy and Deadblow started trading blows. Deadblow stopped moving but started moving again after a few axe blows. The two continued to trade axe blows until Deadblow stopped moving due to the electronics shorting out from when it was separated from Son of Smashy. Son of Smashy won by knockout again. Knee-Breaker was the next opponent for Son of Smashy. Son of Smashy won by crowd vote and was now in the gigabot finals, where it faced Knee-Breaker again after winning one battle in the loser's bracket. Son of Smashy was dominant in the fight, eventually causing Knee-Breaker's drive chain to fall off, winning by knockout. This meant that Son of Smashy became the gigabot champion. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 0 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Canadian Robots Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Champions Category:Honourable Mentions in the Robot Combat Hall of Fame Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots that have never lost a battle Category:Battlebots Long Beach 1999 competitors Category:Battlebots Champions Category:Robots from British Columbia Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Finals